


You Know What Else is Big?

by lostinlix



Category: K.A.R.D (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Bang Chan, Dom BM, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jokes, Light Masochism, M/M, Memes, Minor Injuries, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Safewords, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, Wonho and Namjoon only make a brief appearance, big tiddie committee, slight size kink, sub bang chan, top bm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinlix/pseuds/lostinlix
Summary: The Big Tiddie Committee has monthly meetings where the guys discuss workout and diet plans that help them keep their tiddies in shape. The meetings usually get pretty wild, but Chan wasn't expecting what would happen between him and Matthew after the other guys went home.
Relationships: Matthew Kim | BM/Bang Chan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 308





	You Know What Else is Big?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and I can't tell you how excited I am to contribute something to the Horny Community! I couldn't find any BM/Chan fics so I made my own because their friendship is iconic and they're an underrated ship. So if you like the ship and you want to laugh and get horny, this is the place for you. There's a lot of jokes and references to real-life events that you might not get unless you're familiar with all idols mentioned, but don't worry, the fic doesn't revolve around those. I hope you enjoy it!

The time for the monthly Big Tiddie Committee meeting in Big Matthew's living room had come around, and Chan had come prepared. The meetings were sometimes helpful, as the members discussed which workout and diet plans helped them build and maintain their muscular tiddie mass. However, they often ended up goofing around and wasting time; Wonho would start heated arguments about protein shakes, Matthew tried to convince the rest of the group that they couldn't ALL call themselves Big Tiddie Daddy, and Namjoon would lecture the members on the importance of having a brain just as big as their tiddies. Chan didn't mind the chaos; he was used to being around Stray Kids, who were a handful.

Everyone got settled in, and the meeting began. Chan took notes on important parts of the discussion, wanting nothing more than to make the hyungs proud. He wanted to be as big and muscular as them, and he didn't feel like he was quite there yet. But it was okay; Matthew always made it clear he truly believed in Chan's potential, which is why he made him a member.

As always, the meeting became less and less productive as it went on. Some of the guys recommended a muscle building technique where they mixed protein powder with lotion and smeared it on their tiddies every night. Namjoon tried to explain why that wouldn't work, but to no avail. The guys were determined to try anything and everything they believed might work. Chan ended up laughing with them and jokingly saying he'd try it out.

Time eventually ran out, and the members packed up their belongings. Matthew wished everyone a safe ride home, then approached Chan before he left.

"Hey, do you have time to stay behind for a bit? I have to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure bro. I just shouldn't get home too late. You know the Kids are wild."

Matthew chuckled. "No lies there."

Most of the guys had left the house by now, but Wonho wanted a hug from Matthew before heading home.

"Thanks for sticking around through everything, bro. That was a tough couple months, but I'm glad I at least got to stay a member of the Big Tiddie Committee."

Matthew smiled and hugged Wonho tighter. "No, thank YOU man, for being a real one. You powered through and kept doing your workouts every day through all that shit. I'm proud of you. And I'm waiting for your comeback!"

Wonho teared up a bit. "Thanks, man. I love you man."

"And I love you too. Alright bro, take care. See you next time."

Chan waved goodbye as Wonho walked out the door. They weren't close, but he really did see why everyone adored Wonho so much. His heart was even bigger than his tiddies.

"So uh, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked Matthew.

"Oh, nothing too out of the ordinary. I just need to see if your tiddies are making progress."

"Oh, okay," Chan blushed. "So I should take my shirt off then?"

"I mean, it would be helpful," Matthew laughed.

"Alright, alright." Chan proceeded to take off his shirt, and tossed it gently on the couch.

"AYYY, look at you!" Matthew clapped. "You're lookin pretty good, aren't you?"

"It's all that carrying around Felix all the time, man. He's not that heavy but he wants me to pick him up so often, you know? I'm getting hella ripped 'cause of him."

"Oh yeah? You two really do make a good team."

"Yup! He even gives me all these random eggs, he just pulls them out of his pocket and hands them to me. So I get plenty of extra protein with him around. He's really a blessing."

"That Felix. Such a great guy. Maybe he can join the Committee one day."

Chan giggled. "Yeah, we'll see."

They were silent for a few moments, then Matthew spoke up.

"Yo… is it okay if I touch?"

"My… chest?" Chan STILL couldn't say the word "tiddie." He needed to work on that.

"Yeah, just wanna see how firm your muscles are."

"Ah, okay, sure."

Matthew stepped closer to Chan and began to reach toward him.

"Wait," blurted Chan. "Are you gonna say 'no homo' first?"

"I mean, I would, but I can't promise anything. You're pretty hot, you know." Matthew winked.

Chan raised his eyebrows, unsure if his friend was messing around or actually flirting. Did Matthew have hidden reasons he wanted Chan to stay behind? Or was he overthinking? Surely he was just joking around. He did that quite a lot.

Matthew put his hands on Chan, feeling up his chest and giving a light squeeze. It was a little… awkward. Was he genuinely just this comfortable and carefree with all the guys? Was this whole encounter simply intended as some weird and goofy bro thing? Or was this something else? What confused Chan the most was that he enjoyed it in a way he didn't think he should.

With Matthew using a weird excuse to explain his actions instead of making a clear advance, Chan decided the best thing to do was to make a move himself and see what reaction he got. He didn't want to remain confused any longer and tried to think of a way to make the situation go in the right direction. If it worked… who knows? Maybe he'd actually have some fun.

Thankfully, Matthew had something to say. "Well, uh… I think you've definitely proved yourself to be a worthy member of the Big Tiddie Committee," he finally removed his hands to pat Chan on the shoulders. "Good job, bro."

Chan looked up at the taller man, getting ready to take advantage of this perfect opportunity to make his move. He had to say it. He had to. He physically could not stop himself.

"You know what else is big?" Chan blurted out shamelessly. He looked Matthew directly in the eyes before looking down, then looking back up and raising an eyebrow. That should do it. That should get his point across quite nicely.

"Oh? We going there?" Matthew said with a smirk.

"I- If you want to," replied Chan, hoping he had read his intentions correctly.

Matthew answered by diving into a kiss, his lips crashing against the younger man's with eagerness and intensity. His large hands reached Chan's toned waist, gripping him tightly.

Chan was taken a bit by surprise, but he was relieved he didn't just make himself look like an idiot. He had always thought Matthew was attractive, but he never really, truly entertained the possibility of wanting him like this until today. Although he had to admit he was enjoying himself so far. His friend was a great kisser—although a little aggressive. How long had he been wanting this for?

Matthew's hands wandered all over Chan's abdomen, sending shivers through the younger man with every stroke of his touch. His hands gradually slid lower and lower, until his fingers were dipping into the waistline of Chan's pants. He was pleased when he heard Chan inhale sharply through his nose in response.

Matthew pulled away and took a moment to just look at the blonde man in front of him before doing anything else. It occurred to him that he loved how much smaller than him Chan was; he was fit and muscular, sure, but he was still short. Not to mention Matthew was significantly more buff than he was. Chan wasn't tiny, but he definitely seemed like it next to Matthew. His mind quickly became captivated by the fact that he could so easily overpower him if he wanted to. The idea became even more thrilling when he realized Chan was used to being in control over many parts of his life; he's the leader of his group, he gets a say in the production of his music, and his members look to him for advice. Did Matthew want to take away his sense of control for a little while?

He cupped Chan's pretty face in his large hands and gently kissed his forehead. "We're taking this to the bedroom," he said with a firm tone. He didn't ask. He didn't suggest. He _stated._

Chan _was_ sort of expecting them to go further than kissing, but he didn't expect to be lifted off the ground like he weighed nothing and carried briskly down the hall. "I- uh…" he stammered, instinctively trying to protest before realizing he didn't really mind. Not that Matthew seemed to be listening, anyway.

When they arrived at the bedroom, Matthew tossed Chan on the bed and quickly took off his own shirt. With every passing second he grew more impatient. Every bit of him was dying to pin Chan to the bed and unleash the desires that captivated his mind, but he had to take a moment to remember who he was and what his friend meant to him. Matthew did _not_ just start getting rough with people without communicating first, especially people he loved. He had to make sure everything he was about to do was okay.

"Listen," he spoke gently. There was a hint of softness, almost concern, to be heard in his voice. It caught Chan's attention and he looked up at Matthew thoughtfully. "I want to be rough with you. I want to take charge. I want to hold you down and tie you up and fuck you until you can't take it anymore. But… are you okay with that? Do you want that? 'Cause we don't have to do it like that if you don't want to."

Chan froze at his words. Just the _idea_ of Matthew desiring him strongly enough to treat him like that made him dizzy with arousal. His eyes fluttered shut for a split second as his imagination began to spin out of control. He tried to stop his thoughts from going too far, knowing it was silly to daydream about what could easily come true.

But he also felt something else in response to what Matthew just said. There was warmth and comfort in those words. No matter what happened between them, he'd be safe and taken care of. He was in good hands.

Chan gave a small smile and said with sinful enthusiasm, "We should _definitely_ do that." He could feel the anticipation start to build up between them the moment the words escaped his lips.

Suddenly, Chan remembered something important. "Wait! The Kids! I'm gonna be home so late… fuck… this wouldn't seem weird if we didn't usually hang out only on the weekends…"

"Hold on, I got this," said Matthew, chuckling mischievously. "I have Felix's number, gimme a sec."

"Oh God, _what_ are you gonna tell him…"

"Don't worry, don't worry, nothing bad," said Matthew as he waited for Felix to pick up.

"Hello? What's up?" said an unsuspecting voice from the other line. Chan hugged his knees to his chest, awaiting whatever whack ass explanation Matthew was gonna hit him with.

"Felix! Hi! So uh, the Big Tiddie Committee has a bit of a situation on our hands. During our meeting, some of the guys got a little carried away and decided to snort protein powder off each other's abs. And, uh, you're really not, ya know, supposed to put that shit in your lungs, so we're taking these idiots to the hospital just to make sure they're okay. I think they're fine, everyone's breathing just fine, but like, just in case ya know. So your homie Bang Chan is gonna be home a little late cause he wants to stick around and make sure everyone's alright. Just thought I'd let you know."

"They—the fuck?!"

Chan covered his mouth and tried to keep his laughter under control so Felix wouldn't hear him. Matthew put his finger over his lips, urging him to stay quiet.

"Yeah, I knew these dudes were wild but I wasn't expecting them to pull some shit like this. Anyways, I gotta go. Talk to you later man. Love ya," said Matthew, in the most serious voice he could manage.

"Wait!" blurted Felix. "Where's Chan? Can I talk to him?"

Chan shook his head violently, knowing he'd burst out laughing if he had to go along with Matthew's bullshit. He also felt slightly guilty about lying to his little bro so he could fuck without being questioned. He'd rather not face that right now.

"He's, uh…" Matthew tried to come up with a good excuse, while still wanting to add more to his joke. "He's kinda freaking out a bit so I sent him to the bathroom with a joint. Homeboy getting blazed at the moment. I'm sorry."

Chan had to stuff his mouth with the bedsheets to contain his laughter. There was no way Felix believed this shit. He'd definitely be met with all sorts of interrogation upon returning home, but it was still fun to let Matthew mess with Felix.

"He's smoking at the fucking _hospital?!"_

"Look man, I'm not proud of it and neither is he. But we do what we gotta do."

"Y'all bitches insane."

"Haha, love you too, Felix," said Matthew, not getting any response before he was hung up on.

"I think that went pretty well, don't you?" Matthew said, upon realizing the phone call had ended.

Chan rolled his eyes. "I _hate_ you," he said sarcastically, still visibly amused.

"Now I _know_ that's not true," replied Matthew, getting on the bed and placing his knees on either side of Chan. "Or you wouldn't let me do _this."_ He grabbed Chan's shoulders and forcefully pushed him down onto his back.

Chan gasped at the sudden motion, but he was cut off by a kiss. Matthew shoved his tongue into his mouth, aggressively exploring every crevice. He then bit Chan's bottom lip and tugged slightly. It was sloppy. It was messy. But they both loved it.

He pulled away from Chan's lips, leaving them wet and red and puffy. He eagerly kissed along the younger man's jawline, then moved down to his neck. He sucked on the delicate skin, pulling it between his teeth and leaving marks. Chan let out a faint moan as Matthew hit all the right spots.

Chan reached up to wrap his arms around the taller man, but was met with strong hands around his wrists. Matthew forced his arms down and pinned them to his sides, fingernails digging into his skin.

"W- Woah…" Chan whispered shakily. He'd never had anyone take control over him before. He did love being able to actively participate; he did love the freedom to put his hands all over someone as he pleased. But it was oddly exciting to be held down.

"You like that, sweetie? It's only gonna get better from here," Matthew teased. He rolled his hips forward onto the younger man, seductively pressing on his noticeably hard cock. Chan whimpered in response, already helplessly turned on before he'd even gotten his pants off. Matthew tightened his grip on Chan's arms, keeping him in place while he taunted him with the friction.

"Hmm," Matthew murmured. "I can't really do everything I want to do to you while my hands are busy holding you down. Hold on a second, baby, I'll be back." He lifted himself from the bed and made his way to his dresser across the room. Chan had an idea of what was to come, but he still watched with curiosity.

Matthew dug around in one of his drawers for a few seconds, then returned to the bed with a pair of leather handcuffs and an elegant black rope. He positioned himself over Chan, sitting on his lap, then brought his wrists together in front of him.

Chan bit his bottom lip as the scene in front of him ignited parts of his mind he didn't know existed. The way Matthew's hands made his own look so small and delicate. The red marks and minor gashes from where Matthew mercilessly dug his fingernails into his skin. The focused look in his dark eyes as he secured the handcuffs around his wrists.

Matthew pulled Chan's arms above his head and tied the handcuffs to the headboard with the rope. Chan tried pulling against the cuffs; he didn't want to get away, he just loved the realization that he couldn't if he tried. The friction of the leather was painful against his beat-up wrists, which only added to his arousal.

"You look so pretty like this, you know," said Matthew languidly, scooting a bit further down the bed. "I would just look at you all night, if I didn't have other plans. More exciting ones." His hands inched down Chan's stomach, gradually approaching his waistline. He teased the younger man by sliding his hands past where they were wanted and massaging his thighs instead. Tension gathered in the air as Chan breathed deeply and steadily, awaiting whatever was to happen next.

Chan's eyes flickered toward the window as a sudden gust of cold air invaded the room, causing the curtains to sway violently. _Oh, yeah,_ he thought. _We're supposed to get a storm around this time of night. But why…_

"Hey," he said. "Why's your window open? Shouldn't we close it?"

"Why should we close it?" asked Matthew with a smirk. "Don't want the neighbors to hear the pretty sounds you're about to make?"

"Well…" Chan wasn't sure how to respond.

Matthew laughed. "Oh _please._ Don't even pretend like you care about that, you goof. You can't even get through a workout on Vlive without sounding like you're getting the head of your life."

Chan didn't want to let Matthew be right about this, but he couldn't help but laugh in response. The man had a point.

"Bruh, shut _up,"_ he said, giggling.

"Hmm," Matthew cooed. "Normally I'd avoid taking orders, but I kinda have to stop talking to do what I'm about to do. So I'll let that one slide." He then unbuttoned Chan's pants and quickly pulled them down with his boxers.

Chan gasped at the sudden exposure to the cold air, but it was quickly replaced by Matthew's hot, wet mouth around his dick. He took Chan's entire length into his mouth and wasted no time in setting a rhythm.

Chan instinctively tried to bury his hands in Matthew's hair, but was met with the firm grasp of the restraints. He whined as the leather chafed his sore wrists once again. But it didn't stop there; Matthew gripped his thighs with such force he was sure he'd bruise, holding his legs apart and out of the way. He tried to move and prompted Matthew to tighten his grasp even further, his fingernails raking violently into the soft skin of Chan's thighs. _That_ was it. That was _exactly_ what Chan wanted.

 _"Fuck,"_ he moaned, as the combination of pleasure and pain became increasingly intense. He bit his lip and whined, not caring anymore how loud he was. "You're too good—Matthew— _fuck."_

His body began to tremble as he neared his climax. Matthew must have noticed, because he pulled away before it could happen. "Not yet, sweetie," he said. "We still have more to do."

Chan sighed with frustration. "Come on, don't stop, please, keep going…" he begged, but Matthew was stubborn.

The older man looked up at him with a dangerous look in his eyes. "You," he commanded, "are gonna have to stop telling me what to do."

"I'm sorry, I just…" he stammered. _"Please?"_

Matthew didn't answer. He only got up from the bed, leaving Chan longing for his touch, and walked over to the dresser. He returned a moment later with his hands full—he held a black scarf, a condom, and a bottle of lube.

He crawled onto the bed on top of Chan, setting the condom and the lube to the side. He stretched the length of the scarf in his hands, then said, "Let's see you try to boss me around once I get this in place, huh?"

Chan knew this was _not_ the time for him to be getting sassy, but he couldn't resist. "So you expect Felix to buy your bullshit about why I'm not home yet, but you can't even buy a proper ball gag?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Your last words for the time being are really gonna be you complaining about the exact method I use to shut you up?"

"Well maybe I wouldn't be complaining if you'd hurry up and do it, now would I?" Chan could be as sassy as he wanted if he didn't care how far Matthew would go to get him under control.

Matthew didn't say anything else. He simply wrapped the scarf around Chan's head, pulling it forcefully between his teeth, and secured it as tightly as he could.

"This doesn't hurt, does it?" he asked.

Chan shook his head. It actually did hurt a little, but he liked it that way.

"Good. Hold on a second, I almost forgot something important." Matthew went back to his dresser and returned with a rubber duck in his hands.

Chan was visibly confused, so Matthew explained. "This is your safe signal. Since you can't speak, just squeeze it if you get uncomfortable. I'll stop if I hear it squeak. I promise."

Chan nodded with understanding. _It's a little weird, but whatever works,_ he thought as Matthew placed the duck in his hands.

He then positioned himself between Chan's legs and smeared his finger with lube. He slowly inserted his finger into Chan, swirling it around with a circular motion.

Chan was already closer to the edge than he'd like to be, as a result of Matthew sucking him off a few minutes prior. He knew he had to find some way to get his body to calm down so he wouldn't cum immediately once Matthew was done prepping him. He tried to take his mind off the action, knowing he'd enjoy the actual fucking more if he went into it more relaxed than he was now. His eyes drifted up to the dark gray ceiling; the color made him think of the storm clouds that probably hung above them at that very moment. He had been distracted before, but now that he paid attention he realized he could hear the heavy rain outside. So they really did get the thunderstorm they were promised.

He bit down on the scarf as Matthew added a second finger, spreading them apart inside him. He closed his eyes, knowing the moment they were both waiting for would happen soon.

After a few minutes, he felt Matthew's fingers slip out of him at last. He opened his eyes to see the older man sliding off his pants, then tossing them on the floor. He carefully put on the condom, then climbed on top of Chan.

Chan's heart raced as he felt Matthew position himself at his entrance. They looked each other in the eyes, and Matthew leaned forward to kiss the younger man's cheek. No matter how much he wanted to be mercilessly rough and dominant, he still had a soft spot in his heart for Chan.

"You ready?" asked Matthew, with a noticeable attempt at keeping his voice steady.

Chan gave a quick nod, and within seconds he felt Matthew completely fill him up. He moaned heavily against the scarf, closing his eyes to let himself drown in pleasure.

Matthew picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of Chan a little faster and a little harder than he usually would at the beginning. Chan's breath hitched as he adjusted to the movement.

Matthew leaned forward to lick Chan's collarbone, eliciting a sweet moan from him as his tongue caressed the delicate skin. _Does he really think I'm gonna be this gentle the whole time? Well, he's wrong,_ Matthew thought, before sinking his teeth into Chan's neck. He heard a sharp gasp in response, then gave a particularly hard thrust of his hips while Chan was already surprised and off-guard.

Chan whimpered as Matthew steadily increased his speed, all the while leaving deep bite marks all over his chest and neck. He dug his teeth in so hard Chan had to wonder if he was breaking the skin. He found himself clenching his teeth against the scarf to keep himself grounded.

He let out a high-pitched moan as he felt the older man hit his sweet spot. He wondered if Matthew realized it, because he continued to thrust directly into it again and again. He naturally felt the urge to curse and moan Matthew's name, so he found it a little strange being unable to form words.

Chan threw his head back as he felt himself begin to approach his orgasm. There was so much—almost too much—going on at once, but it felt so good. He nearly forgot about everything else as he lost himself to the numerous sensations. The leather cuffs secured firmly around his wrists. The way they hurt every time he pulled against them. The position his arms were stuck in, which became slightly uncomfortable the longer it lasted. The scarf wrapped tightly between his teeth, digging into the corners of his lips. Matthew's teeth aggressively piercing his chest and shoulder again and again. Matthew's dick thrusting in and out of him, hitting just the right spot every single time. He could easily become addicted to this feeling.

Chan's eyes rolled back and he let out a strangled moan as he reached his climax. His body trembled and his cum spilled over onto his lower stomach. He was sensitive, he was shaking, but Matthew didn't stop. He hadn't reached his own orgasm yet. Chan truly didn't want him to stop; he didn't even want to protest. He loved the feeling of being helpless as Matthew did whatever he wanted. It was _beyond_ hot. But it was still a lot to handle. His legs jerked continuously and tears formed in the corners of his eyes in response to the overload of stimulation. He whimpered and sobbed, saliva dripping out of his mouth and soaking the scarf. He felt his hairline become damp with sweat. He was a mess.

Matthew couldn't get enough of the sight before him. Chan was the prettiest mess he'd ever seen. He kept a steady pace for a few minutes; he wanted to delay his climax so he could keep pounding into Chan and enjoying the sight of him struggling to handle it. The physical sensations meant almost nothing to him at this point. He was barely paying attention to how good it felt to shove his dick in and out of Chan's ass. What captured his attention, and turned him on more and more, was watching Chan fall apart below him. The tears. The drool. The whines. The bite marks. The bruises. The power he had to keep him in this condition for as long as he liked. _That_ was what Matthew was getting off to.

After what felt like forever, Matthew finally quickened his pace and Chan felt his hot fluid fill him up. He stopped moving his hips, completely out of breath, and collapsed onto Chan's stomach.

Chan relaxed, inhaling deeply, trying to catch his breath along with Matthew. He was exhausted to the point where he was almost glad it was over. Despite the chilled wind still blowing in through the open window, he was hot and drenched with sweat.

After Matthew caught his breath, he pulled out of Chan and dragged himself further up the bed to lay by his side. He untied the scarf and removed it from Chan's mouth, tossing it to the side. He then untangled the knot binding the handcuffs in place and set Chan's arms free. There were red, swollen marks left behind on his wrists and the corners of his mouth from the restraints.

Matthew caressed Chan's cheek, then gently combed his fingers through his damp hair. "You did great," he said softly. "Are you feeling okay?"

Chan nodded. "Yeah," he said with a raspy voice. "It was just—a lot. But I liked it."

"That's good," said Matthew, wrapping a protective arm around him. Chan nuzzled into his chest, beginning to feel cold as his heart rate slowed down. Matthew noticed his slight shivers and draped a blanket over both of them.

They laid together like that, cuddling under the thick blanket, enjoying each other's presence. The sounds of heavy rain and thunder filled the room. The curtain was slowly becoming drenched as rain came in the window, but Matthew didn't want to get up to close it. He was too busy holding Chan in his affectionate embrace, stroking his back with his hand.

Matthew's phone suddenly buzzed with a notification. Chan heard it and asked, "Shouldn't you get that? It might be something important."

Matthew really didn't want to get up, but he agreed. "I guess I should." He slowly dragged himself off the bed and fished his phone out of the pocket of his pants from where they laid on the floor. He unlocked it to see a text from Felix.

_I texted Wonho, you horny ass. He says you're a LIAR._

Matthew snorted with laughter. "Shit, bruh," he giggled, catching Chan's attention. "We're in _trouble,_ man."

"What? Why?"

"I think Felix knows what we're actually doing. We forgot that he can, like, talk to people and check his facts."

Chan sighed. "Well, I mean… Did you _really_ expect him to believe all that mess anyway?" He laughed softly. "Oh well. At least it was worth it."

"I guess going home tonight is optional now? I mean, you're so marked up and stuff, it's not like it would be any less suspicious if you went home looking like this."

"I guess you're right," said Chan, smiling. "We've gotta get some food though, I'm starving."

"I mean… I'm a pretty big meal," Matthew said jokingly.

Chan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Seriously! I'm hungry as fuck, man." He threw the blanket off and scooted toward the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower, I'm sticky as hell thanks to you, and please for the love of God. Get some food delivered while I'm in there."

Matthew smiled. Chan was adorable when he was annoyed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Enjoy your shower, sweetie," he said as Chan walked off. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of the night with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Something to add: Felix had no way of knowing for sure that BM and Chan were doing the nasty, he just made an educated guess (and happened to be correct af) based on:  
> 1) why else would they lie about what they're doing  
> 2) he knew from talking to Wonho that all the other guys went home, so BM and Chan were alone AND lying about where they were. those bitches think they're slick lmaoooo


End file.
